etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
The Monk is the primary healing class from Etrian Odyssey III. They also have the tenacity to engage effectively in battle. Like the War Magus, they pair a variety of healing skills with some potent offensive skills, though their healing skills are slightly better and their attacks are less circumstantial. They wear Medium Armor and can use Clubs, though they are better Unarmed once they've specialized in Fist Mastery. Gameplay Though they don't have the same regeneration and free-to-low-cost healing outside of battle as the Medic (they have been replaced by Protect Order and Bandage respectively), they forfeit the passive regeneration for War Magus-like offensive abilities. While their direct healing is probably their biggest draw, they also have the capacity to sit on the frontlines fairly safely and can invest in Fist Mastery for Darkness Fist '''or '''Breakfire Fist. They also gain Counter and Retaliate to return damage to enemies that attacked them with either physical and elemental attacks respectively for massive damage. Their strength is in their duality, like the War Magus especially since their attribute growth is fairly balanced with a little bit of extra TEC. It may be best to simply have a Monk specialized in healing or unarmed skills. Regardless, the fact that they are the sole direct healers make the Monk virtually a necessity much later, though you may be able to get through the beginning with a Prince/'Princess' with extra points in the passive healing and buy Medicas, which are pretty cheap early on. Another thing to note is their Ascetic Deeds, which heals them whenever they use a skill. It is almost a necessity for punch Monks that would need some help with living longer, and some extra healing for healing Monks. Blood Return is one of the most game-changing skills in Etrian Odyssey III. Since its TP restoration closely matches the cost of Resurrect, Monks can get a net TP gain from Resurrecting allies. It can almost completely nullify the penalties of death, even to the point where letting allies die and Resurrecting them is a better strategic choice than healing their HP. In no other Etrian Odyssey game can death be manipulated with this much freedom. Not only that, the deaths of minions are counted the same as the deaths of party members. Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. Skill Tree Subclass Options There are two things a Monk is best at as the primary class: healing and counterattacking. The healing is obvious. Other classes like Gladiator and Yggdroid have more STR than Monk and therefore more Fist damage, but tend to fail with Counter and Retaliate, which have roughly average action rates. Counter and Retaliate need strong defense and physical attack, but also enough speed to act before the enemy. In any other case, other classes are better at using a Monk's skills. Hoplites can Resurrect from the back row, Gladiators' fists hit harder, Zodiacs have a wider variety of elemental attacks. The whole team can be given Blood Return so the deaths of allies are fuel rather than failure. Ninja: Monks and Ninja already have strong synergy within the same party, and combining them together only multiplies their power. With skills like Bunshin, Blood Return, Nikudan, and Waking Chakra, with not even much evasion, this combination is ridiculously hard for enemies to kill and counterattacks them frequently. Given enough space in the party, they have the power to endlessly create new warriors, as long as the opposition isn't strong enough to wipe them all out at once. By spamming Kagerou, dedicated healing Monks are able to regenerate TP while providing cover for allies. Prince(ss): When it comes purely to healing, this combination beats all, with all the best healing skills in the game. Protect Order and Negotiation are far more effective in the hands of a Monk than a Prince. Shogun: Gives a Monk extra freedom over death. Monks have plenty of TP to use the support and command skills, and several of them make counterattacking easier. Shogun would be the superior counterattackers, if they had better defenses. Wildling: Somewhat like spamming Kagerou, this subclass lets Monk summon a beast and have no penalty for it dying. Probably better the other way around, but Monk/wildling has better healing ability. Gallery Navigazione.png|Featured in Navigazione's cover.|link=Navigazione Category:Etrian Odyssey III Classes